1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic component.
2. Related Background Art
Due to the development of the miniaturization and higher functionality of electronic devices in recent years, there has come to be an increased need for the miniaturization and higher functionality of passive parts such as inductors and capacitors which have conventionally been used separately. In order to respond to such a need, technological development to produce small and low-profile electronic components of a high dimensional accuracy by using thin-film formation processes such as a sputtering system, vapor deposition, and CVD, and microfabrication technology such as photolithography and dry etching has been carried out.
One such electronic component produced by using such a thin-film formation process and microfabrication technology has a thin-film capacitor. The electronic component disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid Open No. 2004-71589 comprises a substrate, a capacitor portion, which is provided on the substrate, and two external connection terminals which are electrically connected to the capacitor portion. The capacitor portion comprises a lower electrode, which is provided on the substrate, a dielectric thin film, which is provided on the lower electrode, and an upper electrode, which is provided on the dielectric thin film. The upper electrode and external connection terminals are electrically connected by lead terminals.
However, the electronic component according to Japanese Patent Application Laid Open No. 2004-71589 is confronted by the problems indicated hereinbelow.
That is, in this electronic component, the lead terminals and the external connection terminals are in a naked state. Hence, the lead terminals and the external connection terminals are oxidized as time elapses and as a result, there is a risk that the characteristics of the capacitor portion will deteriorate.